Pukana (episode)
Pukana (Keepsake) is the 11th episode of Season 4 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Hawaii Five-0 are left stunned when a murder investigation turns up evidence suggesting that the person behind the crime may be a serial killer, which puts one of the team in great danger. Meanwhile, Danny and Grace find a mysterious puzzle box washed up on the shores of Oahu. Plot Five-0 investigate the murder of a serial burglar, later identified as Victor Dobbs by Kamekona, at the trunk of a car. They find a laptop at his residence containing a list of all the homes Dobbs burgled. As Catherine and Chin search the houses, Five-0 receive a visit from the FBI, who informs them that the murderer is a serial killer who killed at least 14 women after imprisoning them for 24 hours. Chin finds the house where Dobbs was killed, only to be held captive by the owner, Gary Nathan, the serial killer, who later kidnaps his girlfriend when she makes an unexpected visit. While Nathan is distracted, Chin manages to break himself free and kill him. Meanwhile, Danny and Grace find a puzzle box washed up on the beach from Japan after the 2011 tsunami, with a locket and a girl's face in it. Danny later finds out that the girl died during the events around the tsunami. Danny and Grace travel to a temporary housing shelter in Ishinomaki, Japan to return the puzzle box to the family's only survivor - the little girls father. He becomes emotional when he opens the box, finds the locket and sees his daughters picture. Kono's trail to Adam next leads her to Vancouver, British Columbia. Notes * Steve and Catherine visit Steve's father's grave on Christmas. * Grace gets roller blades for Christmas from Danny. Danny also starts to teach her how to play hockey. Deaths * Chin Ho Kelly killed Gary Nathan. Quotes Steve McGarrett: Hey, Max. Dr. Max Bergman: Oh, gentlemen, come on in. You are just in time. Danny Williams: Time for what? A game of Operation? Dr. Max Bergman: I would prefer if you would refrain from making your mildly entertaining witticisms as this takes complete concentration. Danny Williams: Yeah, no, I know you don't want to make the buzzer go off, right? Dr. Max Bergman: (looking at Steve) I don't envy you, Commander. (Danny trying to open up a puzzle box) Steve McGarrett: What are you doing? Danny Williams: Knitting a sweater. What does it look like I'm doing? Steve McGarrett: Where'd you get that thing, anyway? Danny Williams: Grace found it on the beach. Steve McGarrett: You know, you've been playing with it ever since you got in the car. It can't be that hard. (Danny grabs the buck knife from the glovebox and open the knife) Steve McGarrett: Whoa, whoa, what are you doing? Don't cheat. Why you.. why you gotta cheat? Danny Williams: Cheat? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, cheat. Danny Williams: Show me the rules. Show me where it says I can't do this. Steve McGarrett: You know what? This is just pathetic. (Steve pulls the Camero over to the side of the road) Steve McGarrett: Give it to me. Danny Williams: What are you going to do with it? Steve McGarrett: I'm gonna open it. Danny Williams: Oh, you think? Okay. Go ahead, Houdini. You need this? Steve McGarrett: No, I don't need that. (Steve plays with the puzzle box and eventually opens it) Danny Williams: Very nice. (Steve gives the box back to Danny) Danny Williams: You know, uh you know what you are? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, smarter than you. Danny Williams: Nope.. Steve McGarrett: Smarter than you. Danny Williams: that's.. that's not what I was gonna say. (Steve starts driving the Camaro again) Steve McGarrett: You're welcome, by the way. (Danny pulls out of the puzzle box a gold locket with a little girls picture in it) Steve McGarrett: What is that? (Danny hands over the locket to Steve who looks at the picture) Steve McGarrett: Where'd you say that beach cleanup was again? Danny Williams: Ki'i Dunes. Steve McGarrett: You know there's been, uh, tsunami debris washing up in that area recently, right? Danny Williams: From the Japanese tsunami? That was, what, three years ago now? Steve McGarrett: Little box. Big ocean. I'd say it could've taken that long to get here. Emily: (Revives, and realizes Gary is tying her up) Gary, what are you doing? Gary Nathan: It's not you. It's me. Lou Grover: Oh, you buying? Catherine Rollins: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Who invited you? Lou Grover: This Grinch act of yours, just.. just stop it. You know you like me. You just have difficulty expressing your feelings. Danny Williams: I don't know how he feels about you, but he definitely likes a free meal. That I know. Steve McGarrett: What's that supposed to mean? Danny Williams: Well, I don't want to put a fine point on it, but you are cheap. Lou Grover: Oops. (everyone but Danny and Steve walk away while they argue) Danny Williams: Look, in three years, when was the last time you picked up a check? Steve McGarrett: Everything's about money with you. You're obsessed with money. Danny Williams: This specifically, yes, it's about money. See, when the bill comes, what you have to do is you have to reach in your pocket, take the lock off your wallet, take out the green paper - it's called money - and you pay for the bill. That's how it works. Steve McGarrett: The meal after next, I'll pay for everybody. Danny Williams: Meal after... What do you mean, meal after? Why meal after next? Steve McGarrett: Catherine just clearly said she's paying for this meal. Right? Catherine. Where'd she go? Danny Williams: Putz. Steve McGarrett: She just said it, Danny. Catherine! Trivia |- |Leilani |Lindsay Price |Chin's girlfriend. |- |Gary Nathan |James Urbaniak |The serial killer. |- |Emily |Heather Dubrow | |- |Agent Rebecca Conway |Monique Gabriela Curnen |An agent with the FBI. Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 4 (2010) Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Holiday Episode